A volatile memory module (one example of cache memory) is introduced to memory systems in order to enhance writing speed of the memory system including a plurality of nonvolatile memory modules. The volatile memory module temporarily stores data to write data in parallel to the plurality of nonvolatile memory modules.
When a failure occurs in the volatile memory module or nonvolatile memory module, writing speed to the memory system may be degraded or the system may halt.
In a memory system described in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of volatile memory modules and a plurality of nonvolatile memory modules are connected by an interconnection network in a multipoint-to-multipoint manner, thereby allowing data to be redundant with the volatile memory modules sharing the same nonvolatile memory module. As a result, response speed and reliability of write access are maintained even upon failure of the memory module.
In a memory system described in Patent Literature 2, a path is determined by peer-to-peer communication to arbitrarily determine a path between memory modules connected in a multipoint-to-multipoint manner.